


And if I could wake up next to you

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie posted this on Tumblr and i couldn't resist :<br/>Sleepy mornings where Stiles pads into the kitchen with a yawn, kisses the back of Derek’s shoulder before he grabs his coffee mug<br/> (✿◠‿◠) <br/>Sleepy mornings where they don’t actually speak to each other until well into the afternoon, but the silence around them is comfortable and warm <br/>(◕‿◕✿) <br/>Sleepy mornings with rain falling outside when Stiles wakes up and rolls over to kiss Derek, morning breath and all <br/>(ʘ‿ʘ✿) <br/>Sleepy mornings where Derek wakes up and his first thought is I’m happy, closely followed by Stiles why are your feet so fucking cold and why do you insist on putting them next to my legs<br/> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if I could wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Natalie Holmes’ song “Good morning sleepyhead”
> 
> Goodmorning sleepyhead,   
> Oh, time is running fast,   
> So lets make the most of the day ahead.   
> Goodmorning sleepyhead,   
> You’ve got some work to do ooh,   
> Just hold me till the day is through

•Derek has never been one to be a lazy bum in the morning.

For one, there is always something on the back of his mind that forces him out of the blessed unconsciousness of sleep.

For two, he likes watching the sun rising too much.

For three, now, he has another incentive to be out of bed first.

Now he has someone to wake up next to, someone who is the very epitome of a sleepyhead.

Stiles sleeps like the dead, snuffling and mumbling in his sleep - it’s very endearing to say the least, and it reminds Derek of a puppy in a totally not ironic kind of way.

But there is one thing that gets him out of bed faster than a cat after a mouse - besides Derek’s tongue between his legs - and it’s the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Derek can’t do it every morning - most of the time, he has places to go, packs to nanny around, and he satisfies himself with a cup of hastily made coffee.

Some mornings though, he lets himself enjoy the quiet and he takes the bag of beans out of the cupboard to grind them himself. The smell of it fills the kitchen already and a soft smile stretches his lips.

He then takes the filtered water Stiles has in the fridge at all times - there is something about the younger man’s obsession with good, natural, filtered water than makes Derek want to kiss the taste of fresh water right out of his lips - and he uses it to fill the coffee pot.

Being alone in the kitchen while the oranges and pinks of the rising sun fill the kitchen and while he surveys the resting boiled water is Derek’s little treat to himself.

There is literally one thing that beats that feeling in the morning.

It’s when he catches the sound of Stiles feet - one clad with a sock and the other bare, don’t ask - on the floor, coming closer to him. The shuffling sound makes his heart go faster and calmer at the same time. Because he knows that soon, very soon, a hand is going to rest on the crease of his hip while a nose is going to nuzzle the short strands of hair on the nape of his neck.

And there is nothing better than that.

•A lot of people think that Stiles is a spazzing, blabbering mess 24/7.

Well, a lot of people wouldn’t be wrong most of the time.

However, there are days when Stiles knows when and how to shut up.

Sadly, only Derek witnesses those moments.

There are mornings where they wake up cuddled up like young pups, slotted like puzzle pieces, Stiles not too far beyong Derek in the living, conscious world.

They both prepare their breakfast together, the pair a well-oiled machine and soon enough they sit with their respective newspaper and eReader to enjoy it.

Those mornings, Stiles can feel the appeal of sleep on the edge of his mind and it keeps him quiet.

Derek is not a very talkative person in general, but it’s like he can feel Stiles’ mindset and he keeps his mouth shut too.

They take their time, feeding each other bites from their plates even though they have identical meals, before cleaning the plates and the pans.

Stiles goes to take a quick shower, not even bothering to take care of his erection - he feels lazy and content, and it doesn’t bother him since he knows they won’t go out today. Once he’s done, he pulls his sweatpants back up and leaves the bathroom to Derek.

When Derek is done, Stiles is comfortably lounging on the couch, his newspaper back in his hand and a light fleece cover wrapped around him (Summer and Winter, no matter what - it’s not about being warm, it’s about being cozy). Derek raises one eyebrow, jauging the mood, and if Stiles looks up and simply smiles at him, he slides on the other side of the couch and takes Stiles’ feet on his lap as he goes back to whatever book he’s reading at the moment.

The day stretches in a similar fashion, lazily and in a bubble of warmth and comfort and … love, frankly.

It’s only when they have to consider eating a late (very late) lunch that Stiles breaks the silence.

•There is only one kind of mornings when Derek can’t find it himself to go out of the bed.

When rain is falling outside, hitting the windows and the house’s walls, filling the house with humidity and a sort of spleen, as Baudelaire would put it.

Those mornings, Derek rolls back in the bed, grumpily pulling the cover over his head (and Stiles’) and shuffles closer to Stiles.

It doesn’t exactly wake up Stiles, but the younger man seems to sense that Derek needs comfort, in the way he wiggles around until his back is firmly against Derek’s chest, providing his physical support for the time being.

Later, when Derek is half asleep but not as grumpy as he was when the rain woke him up, Stiles manages to turn to face him and they look at each other silently, sleepy eyes and lazy smiles, before Stiles moves impossibly closer, pressing his lips to Derek’s.

It’s slow and gentle - so gentle it makes Derek emotional - at first. Then, morning breath be damned, Stiles licks his way into Derek’s mouth and the older man can’t find the strength to deny him this. He lets himself be kissed, though, barely kissing back and allowing Stiles all the dominance in the kiss, in the way his tongue licks and caresses his own tongue and his teeth. A shudder goes through him when Stiles flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and he stops being so passive in the kiss.

His arms wraps around the smaller part of Stiles’ back, where his waist tappers into a teeny tiny circle that drives Derek crazy, and he pulls him flushed against him, their legs entertwined and their erections slotted against each other.

The rain can fall all day long, for all he cares.

•Later in their life, Derek comes to appreciate the quiet of the early mornings in bed with Stiles.

Because as long as the house is quiet, it means that Lorenzo is still asleep.

Not that Derek minds waking up in the middle of the night to feed and clean and cuddle his son, far from it.

But when he gets to wake up on his own, following his natural rhythm, Derek starts smiling before even opening his eyes.

He doesn’t have a lot of occasions to say that he feels genuinely happy, without any dark clouds on the corner of his mind to ruin it.

This is one of those occasions.

Derek Hale can say without blinking that he is happy, that he feels complete, that he has everything he ever wanted without knowing that that was what he needed.

Until Stiles shuffles in his sleep and he has to bite his lip to keep a very manly shriek from waking the whole house.

He tries to move his calves from Stiles’ cold foot but it’s like there is a manget between his legs and Stiles.

One day, Derek is going to investigate what happens with that damned sock during the night because he loves Stiles, he really does, but he coudl do without the icy toes first thing in the morning.


End file.
